


But you love the blazer...

by Gleek4eva



Category: Glee
Genre: 6x10, Dalton - Freeform, Episode Related, Fire, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Romance, blazer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleek4eva/pseuds/Gleek4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of episode related fluff. Blaine is upset about the fire so kurt cheers him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But you love the blazer...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters

"Kurt honey" Blaine calls walking through the door to their bedroom only to see kurt sprawled out on the bed face down snoozing lightly. He climbs onto the bed and gentley shakes kurt waking him from his slumber. It is only 7:30 after all.   
Kurt moans and rolls over to face Blaine still shaking the sleep from his eyes when he jokes "what now please don't tell me mickenly burned down aswell".   
The resulting tears in Blaine's eyes make Kurt feel instantly guilty regretting the words and wanting to take them back. "I'm so sorry babe I guess it's still too fresh". Blaine just nods against kurts shoulder and continues to sob silently. Then he looks up.  
"It's where we met, it's where we had our first kiss, it's where we got engaged, it's like the foundations of our relationship it's just so hard to think it's gone". Kurt feels his heart go out to him there and wants to do something, anything, to see Blaine smile again.   
"I know babe but we're married now and we don't need dalton or any other place to show us how much we love each other. It will always have a special place in our hearts and we can grieve it but eventually everyone will move on, and we will be just fine without it. Because we are husbands now and we will stick together because I love you more than anything and I don't need a crumbly old building to tell me that." He sees the ghost of a smile form on Blaine's lips and knows he's got through to him.  
"Sorry" Blaine apologises. "It's fine but I love you so much you know that right?" Kurt says snuggling his head down onto Blaine's chest. He feels Blaine smile against him and say with a hint of teasing in his voice "well I love you more". "Not possible" Kurt teases back and reaches up to attach his mouth to his husbands.  
husband  
That word will never get old!  
Suddenly a thought passes through kurts mind. "What were you going to tell me babe when you came in?" He feels Blaine smile against his head as he gets up. Kurt lets out a moan but let's him go intrigued.   
When Blaine returns he is modelling a new red blazer that curves in just the right places to show off Blaine's broad shoulders and amazing figure. Kurt catches the William mickenly high school on the badge and guesses it has something to do with the argument about Blazers they had this morning. He had wanted to contribute his opinion to how Blaine looked in his dalton blazer but had figured he best not in front of the kids. He just stared at Blaine and he felt the blush rising from his cheeks but didn't seem to care because he loves this man so much.   
"Kurt" Blaine's voice penetrated the haze around his mind and he snapped out of his daydream. He considers jumping Blaine right then and there but then stops himself because he wants an explaination.   
"What" kurt starts off a little breathlessly "is that?" "Oh well I thought it would be a good compromise for the new directions so it would make them feel more like a team. What do you think?" Blaine asks whilst doing a little twirl on the spot. Kurt bites back a groan when he sees his husbands perfect ass just below the hem of the blazer.   
"I think you better stop being such a tease right now and get over here Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel!" Blaine's breath hitches at the last name and he hopes it will never change the way he feels about is because he loves kurt so much and now he is really part of his family.   
They are a family!  
He jumps across the bed and they meet in a passionate kiss.   
After when they're lying on the bed Blaine turns to look at kurt. "So was that better or worse than the dalton blazer?" He asks teasingly. Kurt just scoffs and Blaine turns and just looks at him. "We've been over this" he moves in closer and whispers in kurts ear tantalisingly "you love the blazer"  
Kurt feels shivers run down the back of his spine and turns Blaine over. "You know what Blaine Anderson-Hummel I love you the most" Blaine smiles and replies "well you won't mind that I ordered an extra blazer then. just. for. us." Kurt just smiles an innocent smile and flips him over again.   
This is going to be a long night...

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from glee live!  
> Comments and feedback is appreciated but please be nice- it's only my 2nd work!!


End file.
